A software defined network (SDN) is a network where the components of the network traditionally known as the control plane and the data plane may be separated into different physical devices. One or more control plane devices may communicate with one or more data plane devices on the network via a special purpose SDN protocol. The communications between the control plane devices and the data plane devices may be bi-directional, and may involve the control plane devices configuring the forwarding table of the data plane devices, and the data plane devices sending information about traffic to the control plane devices. In some cases, such an arrangement allows for a network with few control plane devices and many data plane devices, instead of a traditional network with many devices that include both a control plane and a data plane. This may decrease costs and simplify administration of the software defined network.